


The Crystal Gems (Life Action Fan Trailer)

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, fan cast, fan trailer, live action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Because I have always how the characters look in ,,reality" in front of my minds eye, here a Life Action Fan Trailer for Steven Universe. Sorry that I extinguished Garnets badass hair, but the actress was in every other aspect just so perfectly fitting ;) Focuses mostly on the Gems





	The Crystal Gems (Life Action Fan Trailer)

**Author's Note:**

> My Cast:  
> Steven - Ethan Jamieson  
> Pearl - Indira Varma  
> Garnet - Danai Gurira  
> Amethyst - Nicole Munoz  
> Rose Quartz - Mary Wiseman  
> Lapis Lazuli - Freema Agyeman  
> Peridot - Seychelle Gabriel  
> Jasper - Mary Chieffo  
> Yellow Diamond - Tilda Swinton 
> 
> Nothing of this is mine, just clips from different movies and shows:  
> \- Black Panther  
> \- Star Trek Discovery  
> \- Avatar: Legend of Aang  
> \- Sleight  
> \- A Wrinkle in Time  
> \- Sense 8  
> \- Game of Thrones  
> \- Defiance  
> \- The Expanse  
> \- The Hunger Games


End file.
